


Rocko is love, Rocko is life

by xandermartin98



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Australian Slang, Awkward Romance, Fantasizing, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Furry, Gay Sex, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Parody, Penis Size, Penises, Rape, Satire, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stereotypes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the infamous "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life". A boy who is an unbelievably fetishizing fan of the legendary cult classic Rocko's Modern Life cartoon series gets willingly butt-raped by Rocko himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocko is love, Rocko is life

(This is a parody of "Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life".)

I was only 12 years old. I loved Rocko's Modern Life so much, I had all of the episodes on DVD.  
Every night I masturbate to Rocko's feet, thanking him for the modern life I've been given.

"Rocko is love." I say. "Rocko is life."

My dad hears me and tells me that stereotypical faggots like me are ruining the show's chances of returning from the dead.   
I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Rocko. I call him an idiot. He slaps me and sends me to bed.

I'm crying now, and my face hurts. I lie in bed, cold and bitter. Suddenly, a warm hand touches my shoulder.

It's Rocko. I'm so ecstatic.

Taking his clothes off, he whispers in my ear.

"This is my house."

Rocko jumps onto my back with his powerful and sexy kangaroo legs and pulls my pants down as I get down on my hands and knees.

I spread my ass cheeks for Rocko. His surprisingly huge Aussie dick penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Rocko.

I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against his force. I want to please Rocko. I also want to lick, rub, and worship his feet more than anyone else in the whole wide world. Just the thought makes me squirt love juice.

"OH BAY-BEE!!!" He whines a mighty whine as he fills my butt with his love.

My dad walks in.

"What in the holy mother of @&$* is going on in here?" he yells.

Rocko turns around and looks him in the eye. "It's all over now, mate."

He leaps out the window and vanishes. I'm sound asleep.

"Rocko's love. Rocko's life."


End file.
